


Red Light (District)

by Liana_DS



Category: f(x)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 10:10:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1895127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liana_DS/pseuds/Liana_DS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A red-light district is a part of an urban area where there is a concentration of prostitution and sex-oriented businesses."</p><p>Krystal, Victoria, Luna, Sulli, dan Amber tahu itu, lebih dari siapapun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Light (District)

**Author's Note:**

> [Disclaimer] Semua karakter dari SM Entertainment bukan milik saya, tetapi milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri. Plot dari imajinasi saya, terinspirasi dari MV ‘Red Light’ - f(x) dan tidak berhubungan dengan kisah hidup asli masing-masing tokoh sama sekali. Saya tidak menarik kepentingan komersial apapun dari penulisan FF ini.

[About Red-light District]

**A red-light district is a part of an urban area where there is a concentration of prostitution and sex-oriented businesses. One of the many terms used for a red-light district in Japanese is akasen (赤線), literally meaning “red-line”. Japanese police drew a red line on maps to indicate the boundaries of legal red-light districts. In Japanese, the term aosen (青線), literally meaning “blue-line,” also exists, indicating a non-legal district.**

(from _Oxford English Dictionary_ and _History of the Red-light District_ )

* * *

 

 

Krystal Jung membakar satu-satunya album foto yang ia miliki, suatu sore di belakang salah satu rumah bordil milik ayahnya di Akasen. Buku tebal yang memuat kenangan masa kecilnya itu akan lenyap, lambang pendewasaan irreversibel yang ia jalani. Krystal, pada masa lampau adalah dara mungil manis berbando, berubah menjadi gadis berambut pirang panjang yang berani menentukan jalannya sendiri, terlepas dari bayang-bayang ayahnya yang merupakan pebisnis tersukses Akasen. Tidak, tentu saja bekerja di rumah bordil itu bukan pilihan; tempat itu tidak lebih dari ‘ruang santai’ bagi Krystal, terutama di halaman belakangnya.

Gadis Jung ini bertekad untuk melakukan suatu pekerjaan yang lebih besar.

“Nona, masuklah. Saya sudah buatkan teh dan makanan ringan, barangkali Anda mau tinggal untuk berbincang dengan kami.”

Seorang wanita muda berpakaian minim menemui Krystal; pastilah ia ‘pekerja’ di ‘rumah’ ini. Ditawari demikian, Krystal tak tertarik. Tanpa sedikitpun mengubah ekspresinya, Krystal berjalan melewati wanita itu.

“Kau... tak pernahkah terbersit keinginan untuk keluar dari lembah gelap ini?”

Wanita itu tidak spontan menjawab. Bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyuman getir.

“Jika saja semua begitu mudah, Nona Jung.”

“Apalah yang sulit bila kau berusaha,” Krystal menyambar tasnya, “Aku pergi.”

Belum jauh Krystal melangkah, sesuatu dalam tasnya bergetar.

“Cepat kemari, Krys,” Dari telepon, suara tegas seorang wanita mengomando, “ _Red light_ kita menyala.”

* * *

 

Gudang tua itu tak tampak lain dari luar, tetapi sesungguhnya, di dalam sedang berlangsung drama biadab yang melibatkan banyak korban.

Sebuah truk melaju ke sana.

“Amber.”

Gadis berambut sepanjang tengkuk yang mengendalikan kemudi mengangguk. Victoria, sang pemimpin kelompok, cukup menyebutkan namanya agar si gadis menginjak pedal gas dan memacu truk hingga kecepatannya melebihi batas merah di speedometer. Sesudah Amber mempercepat kendaraan mereka, Victoria menelepon tiga rekannya yang ada di bagian kargo truk itu.

“Bersiaplah, Luna, Sulli, Krystal. Pastikan senjata kalian terisi.”

Tombol merah di ponsel ditekan kemudian.

Brak!!!

Tumbukan dari kendaraan yang sedemikian berat dan cepat berhasil melubangi dinding gudang. Seorang pria di dalamnya membalikkan tubuh, terkejut setengah mati. “Sial! A-apa itu?”

Lebih tepatnya _siapa_ , Tuan.

Para pria di gudang menyiagakan senjata mereka. Samar, mereka melihat seorang wanita berambut _bob_ melompat turun dari bagian belakang mobil. Laras-laras senapan terarah pada wanita itu...

...tetapi tak satupun peluru terlontar.

Wanita itu—Victoria—melemparkan granat kejut pada orang-orang yang menargetnya.

Sulli, gadis terjangkung di kelompok itu, berlari ke truk lain yang sudah lebih dulu ada di dalam gudang selagi perhatian musuhnya dialihkan granat kejut. Victoria menggerakkan dua jarinya, mengisyaratkan pada Krystal dan Luna untuk menyusul Sulli bersamanya.

Ketegangan menjalar ke seluruh tubuh Krystal ketika ia memasang magasinnya yang terisi penuh ke dalam FN P90 miliknya.

Akhirnya, ia melibatkan diri dalam misi kelompok.

Ia tak boleh gagal.

Sulli melubangi bagian belakang truk musuh dengan semacam pisau laser berfrekuensi tinggi. Victoria terbelalak. “Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau harus memastikan tak ada anak di balik sana atau kepala mereka akan terpotong juga!”

Sulli kaget. Ia sama sekali tidak memperhitungkan itu.

Namun, sepertinya kekhawatiran Victoria tak terbukti.

Sulli menyingkirkan logam persegi panjang hasil potongan pisau lasernya ke samping, menimbulkan bunyi ‘klang’ yang keras. Ini memancing musuh untuk menyerang ke sumber suara.

Krystal kurang tanggap. Ia sangat gugup sampai hilang konsentrasi.

“Fokus, Adikku.” Luna, yang berada di garis pertahanan paling depan, berbisik pada Krystal. SG551 di tangannya menggila, mengoyak kulit lawan-lawannya, menembus organ-organ mereka.

Krystal berusaha menguasai dirinya. Tak lama kemudian, _submachine gun_ di tangan Krystal juga sama menggilanya dengan milik Luna.

Sementara itu, Sulli dan Victoria mengeluarkan anak-anak dari dalam truk. Wajah-wajah pucat itu tampak begitu lega karena pertolongan telah tiba. Satu demi satu, anak-anak turun dari truk dalam pengamanan Sulli dan Victoria, berpindah ke truk Amber.

“T-tolong...” Seorang anak dengan gemetar menunjuk ke bagian yang lebih dalam dari truk itu, “...temanku... Dia berdarah....”

“Berdarah?” Victoria menurunkan anak itu dari truk, lalu menyerahkannya pada Sulli, “Jaga anak ini.”

Dengan sigap, Victoria melompat masuk.

Seorang anak perempuan terbaring di sudut, merintih sembari meremas perut bawahnya. Darah mengalir deras dari sela kakinya, memerahkan gaun tidur putih yang ia kenakan.

Victoria berdecak.

_Kurang ajar! Apa yang orang-orang Aosen perbuat pada anak ini? Ia bahkan belum masuk salah satu ‘rumah’ dan sudah mendapat perlakuan macam ini!_

Victoria menghampiri anak itu dan dengan hati-hati membopong si anak. Lengan Victoria yang berada di dekat paha anak itu basah dalam sekejap karena darah.

“Anak ini mengalami perdarahan rahim!” kata Victoria setelah menapakkan kakinya di tanah, “Ssul, suruh Luna dan Krystal naik ke mobil! Kita harus lekas membawa anak ini ke rumah sakit!”

“Baik!” Sulli menengok pada dua rekannya, “Luna- _eonni_ , Krystal, mundur!”

Luna dan Krystal berbalik, lalu berlari menuju truk mereka. “Tumben Vic- _eonni_  menyuruh kita mundur sebelum kita benar-benar selesai. Pasti ada sesuatu.” gumam Luna.

Mata Krystal membelalak melihat darah menetes dari kaki anak yang dibawa Victoria. “Anak itu....”

Secara otomatis, anak mata Luna mengikuti arah pandang Krystal. Ia menghembuskan napas panjang sesudahnya. “Lagi-lagi ada anak yang seperti itu. Pantas Vic- _eonni_ menyuruh kita mundur; ini kasus gawat.”

Luna dan Krystal yang terakhir naik ke truk. Victoria ada di belakang sekarang, bertukar tempat dengan Sulli yang di depan. Amber menyalakan mesin dan mengemudi menjauhi gudang, menyusuri jalanan sempit menuruni pegunungan yang bersisian dengan laut.

Krystal berdebar-debar memandang genangan darah yang terbentuk di antara kedua kaki anak yang dipangku Victoria. Anak itu terengah-engah, rupanya kesakitan sekali. Ia menggenggam tangan Victoria yang mulai berkeringat juga.

“Apa perdarahannya tak bisa dihentikan?” tanya Krystal pada Victoria, tak sampai hati melihat anak manis itu menahan nyeri lebih lama.

“Bisa, tetapi bukan kita yang mampu melakukannya.”

Sekali itu, Krystal menemukan kecemasan di mata Victoria. _Leader_ kelompok ini yang biasanya tangguh, datar, dan licik, menampakkan ketakutan yang begitu besar.

Karena anak ini.

“Kau tahu apa yang terjadi pada anak itu?”

“Apa lagi? Jelas-jelas dia mengalami perdarahan....” Krystal jengah pada Luna yang mengajukan pertanyaan dengan jawaban segamblang itu.

“Iya, tapi apa kau tahu apa sebabnya?”

Krystal diam.

“Pernah tahu perdarahan rahim gara-gara kekerasan seksual?”

Krystal menelan ludahnya kasar, ngeri.

“Karena anak-anak ini, kita bertarung, Krystal,” Victoria mengeratkan genggamannya pada anak yang dipangkunya, menyalurkan sedikit kekuatan, “Mereka, orang-orang Aosen, sangat liar dalam menjalankan bisnis seks. Di Akasen, pekerja di rumah-rumah bordil dibatasi usianya, juga dipastikan kesediaannya. Orang Aosen menerabas aturan itu. Mereka menculik anak-anak di bawah umur dan mendistribusikan mereka seenaknya. Kuduga, anak ini ‘dicoba’ dulu sebelum didistribusikan.”

Tangan Krystal mengepal tanpa disadari.

Dunia luar ternyata bengis betul, bahkan pada anak-anak. Seusia mereka, Krystal tinggal di rumah yang bagus, makan enak, dan bermain serta berteman sesukanya. Ayahnya adalah pelindung yang luar biasa, jadi Krystal tak pernah mencecap pahitnya hidup.

_Orang-orang Aosen bukan manusia. Mereka hewan!_

Sulli yang duduk di bangku depan menelepon Victoria.

“ _Eonni_ , dua mobil membuntuti kita. Mereka memiliki Beretta _submachine gun_ dan MAC-10. Fokus mereka adalah kalian; hati-hati jika akan melakukan _drive-by shooting._ ”

“Ya, terima kasih, Ssul,” Victoria memutus telepon, “Krystal, pernah melakukan _drive-by shooting_?”

Krystal menggeleng.

“Cobalah.”

“T-tapi... aku...”

Krystal mengerem kata-katanya sendiri. Ia pernah menembak target bergerak, tetapi belum pernah bergerak kala menembak. Ia khawatir tak seimbang.

Namun, tidak ada kata ‘takut’ di depan anak-anak malang ini.

“Aku akan memberimu aba-aba, Krys, jadi kau tinggal lakukan saja apa yang kukatakan,” Luna menepuk bahu rekannya, “Aku juga menyiapkan senjataku, kok.”

Krystal memeluk senjatanya, menghilangkan ketakutannya.

Dor!

“Tembakan pertama dari musuh! Krystal, Luna, sekarang!”

Krystal bergegas me _reload_ senjatanya, meski magasin yang sebelumnya masih berpeluru. Ia harus pastikan punya cukup banyak stok jika ingin menghancurkan musuh. Luna pun melakukan hal yang sama.

“Berdiri dan buka pintunya.” perintah Luna pada Krystal seraya menarik anak yang berada di depan pintu, menghindarkan si anak dari resiko tertembak. Krystal berdiri, lalu membuka pintunya sedikit.

“Mereka ada dalam _range_ senjatamu?” tanya Luna ketika Krystal mengintip kondisi di luar.

“Ya.”

“Kalau begitu, buka pintunya yang lebar dan tembaki mereka.”

Krystal patuh. Ia membuka pintu truk dengan seluruh kekuatannya. Satu tangannya memegang sebelah pintu yang masih tertutup, sedang tangannya yang lain mengaktifkan senjatanya. Serentetan peluru keluar dari laras FN P90-nya, membunuh semua penumpang di mobil belakang. Mobil itu tak terkendali dan menabrak satu mobil lagi di belakangnya. Dua mobil itu terpelanting, jatuh ke laut.

“ _Yeah_! Satu mobil diserang, dua mobil tumbang!” Luna tersenyum, “Kerja bagus, Krys—“

“Tunggu! Masih ada lagi!” Krystal yang menangkap bayangan mobil-mobil lain segera menyerang lagi.

“Apa—tahan dulu, Krystal!” bentak Victoria, “Berapa mobil di sana? Kita tak seharusnya menyerang jika musuh terlalu banyak!”

Benar. Krystal yang belum berpengalaman tidak paham ini. Ada lima mobil, dua-tiga orang di masing-masing mobil, semuanya bersenjata. Gara-gara serangan Krystal, kelompok Victoria mendapat serangan balik yang lebih dahsyat.

“Ck! Krystal, tutup pintunya!” komando Victoria. Merasa bersalah, Krystal menutup pintu truk dengan lesu.

Di _cab_...

“Ish, mereka mengganas!” keluh Sulli, lalu bertanya pada Amber dengan ‘panggilan sayang’nya, “ _Hyeong,_ bagaimana ini?”

Amber melirik ke spion. Beberapa dari mobil yang mengejar mereka pecah kacanya. “Pasti ada pancingan dari pihak kita, entah Luna atau Krystal, sehingga musuh jadi beringas.” analisisnya.

“Jangan menyalahkan mereka, dong, _Hyeong_!”

“Percuma juga menyalahkan mereka,” Amber memutar roda kemudi dengan brutal, “Tanya Victoria- _eonni,_ apa dia bawa granat? Selama mereka bersiap-siap, beberapa manuver mungkin akan menolong kita.”

Amber mulai mengemudi zig-zag setelah menambah kecepatan. Tikungan tajam berikutnya ia lalui dengan _oversteer_ —yang lumayan susah, apalagi dengan berat truk yang tak main-main. Satu mobil berhasil ia lempar ke laut gara-gara pancingan _oversteer_ ini; mobil itu tak dikendalikan dengan baik untuk mengikuti teknik mengemudi Amber yang gila.

Masih ada empat mobil lagi.

“Kata Vic- _eonni,_ di belakang hanya ada granat F1, bukan V40! Benda itu tidak bisa menimbulkan kerusakan yang besar!” Sulli frustrasi, “Apa boleh buat, kita hanya bisa mengandalkan Luna- _eonni_ untuk menghancurkan mereka!”

“Luna tidak bisa sendirian. Krystal harus membantunya sampai Vic- _eonni_ menemukan strategi lain.”

“Krystal ‘kan masih baru?”

“Setidaknya dia bisa mengoperasikan senjata api, tidak hanya melempar granat,” Amber menyindir Sulli, “Cepat sampaikan itu pada Vic- _eonni_!”

“Duh, iya, iya.”

Victoria baru saja mengakhiri telepon dari Sulli. Bibirnya berkedut, tanda sedang menghadapi kesulitan besar. Luna menatap pemimpinnya, meminta perintah.

“Luna, Krystal, serang mereka dengan senjata kalian,” ujar Victoria dengan tatapan bersalah pada dua personelnya, “Lindungi diri kalian dengan baik.”

Luna mengerjap. “Tak ada granat?”

Victoria menggeleng.

Mendengus, Luna mengangkat senjatanya. “Jadi sebenarnya Krystal melakukan hal yang benar tadi. Ayo, Krystal, kita hancurkan mereka.”

Pintu belakang truk terbuka lagi. Dua gadis bersenjata api muncul dari sana, meluncurkan serangan kedua. Satu magasin tidak cukup; Krystal dan Luna sampai melakukan dua kali _reload_. Situasi tidak menguntungkan ketika sekali lagi, Victoria menerima telepon dari Sulli.

“ _Eonni_ , ada satu V40 di bawah kursiku!!!” Gadis jangkung berwajah boneka itu berucap senang. Mata Victoria melebar lega. Krystal, yang agak kesemutan karena terlalu lama menembak, menoleh pada Victoria. “Sulli punya granat?”

“Krystal, fokus!” Luna memperingatkan, sedikit mengejutkan si gadis pirang yang buru-buru menyerang lagi.

“Suruh Amber memperlebar jarak. Jangan putus teleponnya; aku akan memberi perintah jika jaraknya sudah pas.”

“Beruntung sekali menemukan benda itu di bawah kursi,” Amber terkekeh, “ _Let’s rock_!Ssul, pasang _loudspeaker_.”

Sulli meletakkan ponselnya di dasbor.

“Amber, 10 meter lagi. Kendalikan dirimu, jangan sampai ada hentakan atau perdarahan anak ini akan makin parah.” Terdengar suara Victoria di ponsel.

“Oke.”

Akselerasi dari Amber memperpanjang jarak truk dan mobil musuh sesuai keinginan Victoria.

“Sulli, lempar!”

“Baik!” Sulli mengucapkan ini seolah baru saja disuruh ibunya membeli permen. Ia menarik picu granat dan melemparkannya ke belakang. Biarpun posisi duduknya sangat memungkinkan granat tak tepat sasaran, benar kata Amber, Sulli pandai melemparkan benda itu.

Blar!!!

“ _Yes_!!!” Sulli bertepuk tangan kegirangan, lalu melambaikan tangan pada api yang menyala-nyala 300 meter di belakang, “ _Annyeong,_ paman-paman yang jahat!!!”

Luna dan Krystal terduduk kelelahan, senjata mereka tergeletak di sebelah mereka.

“Bagus, Luna. Kau juga, Krystal.” puji Victoria.

Hati Krystal melambung, tetapi hanya sebentar. Genangan di antara kaki anak dalam pangkuan Victoria sangat mengganggu pikirannya hingga ia tak bisa tersenyum.

* * *

 

Pukul setengah sembilan malam, Krystal, Victoria, Luna, Sulli, dan Amber tiba di markas mereka, sebuah ruang luas bekas gudang pabrik.

“V40 itu keren! Bagaimana dia bersembunyi di sana?” Sulli menghempaskan tubuh langsingnya di atas sofa. Amber menjitaknya. “Kau kali yang lupa kalau pernah menaruh itu di sana!”

“Tidak! Aku ‘kan cuma bertugas melempar; masalah stok urusan Vic- _eonni_ , salahkan saja dia! ...Lho, ke mana dia? Krystal juga?”

Luna menyelonjorkan kakinya di lantai dekat sofa. “Dia bicara dengan Krystal. Anak itu butuh penguatan.” ucapnya, meneguk air di botol sambil menghapus peluh yang tak hentinya keluar. Malam ini dingin, tetapi seorang penembak akan selalu kepanasan.

Pandangan Amber teralih ke jendela. Dua orang wanita berbeda usia duduk berdampingan di luar sana. Tampak Victoria meletakkan telapak tangannya di bahu Krystal.

Amber berharap Victoria cukup lihai dalam menyemangati _magnae_ mereka.

Krystal sesenggukan. Ia muak dengan segala yang ia saksikan hari ini: perdarahan, penyiksaan, pembunuhan, ledakan... terutama bagian pembunuhannya. Krystal ‘kerasukan’ saat sedang menyerang dan baru menyadari betapa buruk tindakannya setelah misi berakhir. FN P90 adalah temannya, tetapi ini pertama kalinya ia membunuh dengan itu.

“Memulai sesuatu kadang menakutkan kita. Seiring waktu, kau akan dapat mengatasi perasaan itu. Kau sudah berkomitmen untuk terjun ke dunia gelap ini, maka kau harus kuat.”

“Entahlah, _Eonni_ , aku... masih menganggap bahwa membunuh itu salah....”

“Jika kau berpikir begitu, maka kau akan selamanya salah, sekalipun orang lain bilang kau benar,” Victoria mengeringkan air mata di pipi Krystal, “Kita ini orang-orang terpilih dari Akasen; polisi mempercayakan tugas untuk menghabisi orang Aosen pada kita. Polisi adalah simbol kebenaran, bukan? Kita tidak melanggar hukum, Krystal- _ah_. Kita membunuh untuk alasan yang tepat.”

Krystal tertunduk. Ia teringat gadis belia yang lebih muda sekitar empat tahun darinya, yang berdarah-darah di dalam truk. Untung gadis itu sudah lebih baik setelah dokter menanganinya; Krystal sempat menerima kuluman senyumnya yang indah sebelum kembali ke markas.

“Kau sangat hebat, Krystal,” Victoria menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Krystal, mengakrabkan dirinya dengan si _magnae,_ “Kau satu-satunya dari kami yang sebenarnya bisa menghindarkan diri dari urusan kotor ini, mengingat kehidupanmu yang nyaman dan aman, tetapi kau memilih untuk ikut kami. Kau ingat, bagaimana dengan beraninya kau mendeklarasikan diri sebagai bagian dari kami setelah bertemu dan mendengar penjelasan Luna di _shooting range_?”

Awalnya, Krystal menembak hanya karena olahraga itu menyenangkan. Ini membimbingnya ke sebuah pertemuan dengan Luna, penembak terbaik di kelompok itu, dan mengenal Aosen. Oleh Luna pula, Krystal dikenalkan pada Victoria, Amber, dan Sulli, yang keempatnya korban Aosen. Keluarga Luna dibantai orang Aosen karena tidak mau bekerja sama dengan mereka, padahal keluarga itu tinggal di wilayah Aosen—Luna dijadikan ‘pekerja’ kemudian. Sulli ‘dilempar’ keluarganya untuk jadi ‘pekerja’ di Aosen saat berusia 13 tahun, entah dengan latar-belakang apa. Amber juga dijadikan ‘pekerja’ dan tubuhnya digunakan pula untuk menyelundupkan obat-obat terlarang ke wilayah Aosen. Victoria paling parah; selama ‘bekerja’, dua kali kandungannya digugurkan paksa, sehingga rahimnya rusak dan diangkat.

Mengingat cerita-cerita rekannya membuat Krystal ingin menangis lagi. Ia tak mengalami itu semua... tetapi kisah-kisah pahit itu membangkitkan motivasi Krystal untuk tetap berada di sini.

Krystal memeluk Victoria. “Maaf, _Eonni_. Aku tidak akan mengeluh. Aku harusnya tahu bahwa kalian mengalami masa-masa lebih menyakitkan daripada aku.”

Victoria mengecup puncak kepala Krystal sayang. Si pirang lebih cocok menjadi putrinya dibanding adik karena sifat manis yang kental melekat.

“Hidup kadang kejam, tetapi aku, Amber, Luna, dan Sulli akan melindungimu dari kekejaman itu.”

Malam kian larut. Dua gadis itu masuk ke markas, melalui pintu dengan lampu merah besar di sisi kanannya. Lampu itulah _red light_ penghubung mereka dengan kepolisian.

* * *

 

Krystal tidak kembali ke masa lalu.

Empat temannya pun tidak demikian.

Hanya kilatan senjata api dan granat yang mendampingi langkah mereka setelah _red light_ menyala.

**Author's Note:**

> Iya, iya saya tahu kalau ‘Red Light’ nggak begini2 amat. Saya juga tahu kalau project saya banyak yang belum selesai. Saya juga tahu kalau ini dipost waktu euforia ‘Red Light’ sudah memadam, tetapi sudahlah. Saya mohon maaf kalau ini isinya begitu... terlalu (?). Habis waktu nyari makna ragu ‘Red Light’, saya kesasar ke halaman ‘Red-light District’-nya Wikped dan tiba2 terpikir macam2 (padahal lagi puasa #sudahmalemkok #gakinsafinsaf).


End file.
